Storm
by Roos
Summary: A cute one-shot. Did you know Rin is afraid of thunderstorms? This is different then you think though smiles


a cute one-shot

A storm was raging outside. Lightning was flashing through the sky and the sound of the thunder was enough to wake the dead. A lone figure was curled up in the windowsill. Watching the storm rage outside. Suddenly the door opened and a little figure slipped into the room. The figure jumped and eeped when the thunder roared again and ran to the bed. Without looking around it jumped on the bed and tried to take shelter beneath the covers. When the figure noticed that the bed was empty it let out a cry and tried to hide beneath the pillows when a particularly loud thunder crash echoed throughout the room.

"Rin."

The figure stopped wrestling with the covers for a moment and turned to look at the figure by the window. Rin wanted to run to Aria but changed her mind when she saw the lightning flash outside followed by another thunder crash. Rin whimpered and buried herself in the pillows again.

"The storm won't hurt you Rin."

Rin whimpered and moved a bit but stayed hidden beneath the covers and pillows.

The figure by the window rose slowly and walked to the bed while glancing outside to the raging spectacle. Aria stopped at the bed and looked down on the shivering mass that was buried in her bed.

"Oh Rin."

Aria smiled and got into the bed next to Rin. Rin immediately latched onto her.

"There there, the storm can't hurt you."

"Rin is scared Aria-nee-chan."

"The storm isn't so bad Rin. It is very pretty actually."

Rin rose her head from where it was buried in Aria's stomach and looked questionable at Aria.

"Pretty?"

"Yes, very pretty."

Rin shot Aria the you-must-be-kidding look that Aria taught her and buried her head in Aria's stomach again. Aria saw it and giggled.

"A storm is very pretty Rin and can't hurt you if your inside. People are afraid of storms because they are very powerful. They are also merciless and a bit sinister. Like Sesshoumaru-sama and Hiei-sama."

"Like Sesshoumaru-sama and Hiei-sama?"

Aria was looking outside. Her eyes far away.

"Yes Rin." She said in a detached voice while the storm was still raging outside. "Both are like a storm. Beautiful, powerful, merciless, raging and dark. An unstoppable force. Feared by all but looked upon in awe. Worshipped."

"Like a real storm the chance that you will be harmed is slim and those who take precautions will live to see the sky clear. But cross their path and there is a very high chance that you will be exterminated. That is why it's feared so. It can obliterate everything that you hold dear in a heartbeat. A lot of people can see past that. Can't see that it is so beautiful. Can't see that if you take all the necessary precautions you will not be harmed."

"A storm, especially a thunderstorm is so beautiful, it's frightening. Raging, violent, some would say terrible beauty, but beauty non the less."

Aria blinked and her eyes focussed on the little girl who was watching her closely. She smiled and brushed her lips against Rin's forehead.

"You see Rin? A storm, like Sesshoumaru and Hiei won't hurt you if you're careful."

"But Rin thinks a storm is a lot more scary."

"I know Rin. Hmm... Rin, you don't do certain things in Sesshoumaru's and Hiei's presence that you do in mine. Like get in my bed with me. Why is that?"

"Rin knows that Sesshoumaru-sama and Hiei-sama won't like it if Rin does that with them."

Aria smiled.

"See Rin, you do that because you don't want them to get angry because you know they don't like that. It is the same with a storm. There is a higher chance that you will be hurt by the storm if you are for example, standing under a tree. If you know that you can avoid it so you won't be hurt. There are a couple of more things that you should know if you don't want to be hurt by a storm but if you know them there is no reason to be scared of a storm Rin."

"Will Aria teach Rin?"

Aria smiled and hugged Rin to her.

"Of course Rin."

Rin smiled too and snuggled into Aria's Embrace. Aria smiled again and looked longingly to the window.

"Shall we go watch the storm Rin?"

Rin's smile faded and she looked hesitantly towards the window.

"Nothing will happen to you Rin. I will be there and did you forget that the storm is like Sesshoumaru and Hiei? You don't think they will hurt you do you?"

"No."

"Let's go look then."

Aria got up from the bed and stretched her arm to help Rin. Rin hesitated but slowly took the outstretched hand.

"I am here Rin. I will always be."

Rin got off the bed and together they slowly walked towards the window. Rin jumped a couple of times and hided behind Aria and clutched her hand like a lifeline but she stayed. They slowly reached the window. Aria sat down and pulled the little girl into her lap. Rin was covering her ears with her hands and had her eyes tightly shut. She was shivering. Aria put her arms around the whimpering girl and whispered soothing words into her ear.

"Shhh Rin. It's okay. Nothing will happen. Nothing will harm you. I am here."

Aria rocked Rin in her lap a bit and began telling her about the storm. After a while Rin stopped shivering and uncovered her ears.

"Feeling a bit better Rin?"

Rin nodded.

"Ready to look now?"

Rin said nothing but slowly opened her eyes. She saw the rain pouring down from the sky, the wind howling through the trees, the violet beauty of it all. And then, suddenly, a bright flash scorched through the sky, giving everything an eerie glow. Rin jumped up in shock but watched in awe as more flashes followed. The thunder came a bit later and made the window quiver. Rin was a bit frightened but she felt safe in Aria's embrace.

"Beautiful ne?"

Rin nodded in awe as another long line of light flashed through the sky.

They talked and watched the storm for awhile, well, Aria told what she knew about storms and Rin listened. Soon Rin fell asleep and Aria quietened while watching the storm outside rage on.

Soundless, they stepped out of the shadows and walked over to her. She continued watching the storm, her eyes far away again. They stood silently beside her.

"The storm calms me."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Since she cried."

"Aha."

She sighed and turned around to face them. Their faces were set in their usual emotionless mask and they were looking down at her. A flash of lighting lighted the room and made them look unreal. Not of this world. Frightenly beautiful. She looked at them for a moment and looked down at the little girl in her arms.

"Could one of you please pick her up?"

Hiei bowed down and slowly and gently lifted Rin of Aria's lap.

"Just put her on the bed."

Hiei walked to the bed and carefully put her down while Sesshoumaru straightened the covers and tucked her in. Rin murmured something and almost immediately rolled over and settled down in the middle of the bed.

Aria smiled while she walked over at the cute picture they made. Two of the most powerful and feared demon Lords gently tucking in a little human girl. So sweet.

Aria walked around the bed and got in. She scooted over until the was next to Rin. Rin, feeling the warm body next to her immediately turned and nestled herself against Aria's warmth. Aria smiled tenderly down at Rin and looked over to the silent youkai. She smiled mischievous.

"There is still room boys. Care to join?"

Her smile widened and she let out a giggle when she saw their eyes widening. They didn't move though. She looked at them with mock horror.

"Don't tell me the great youkai Lords of the South and West are afraid?"

She giggled again when their eyes narrowed.

"Suite yourself, but this is a very comfortable bed."

They didn't move.

She smiled at them and settled down. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. As soon as she felt the mattress shift and a warmth settling down next to her and curling around her waist, she smiled contently and fell asleep.

Mental Picture:

Sesshoumaru is laying next to Rin who is lying in the middle and Sesshoumaru is curled protectively around Rin with one of Aria's legs between his. Hiei is spooned against Aria's back with his arm around her waist. Aria's other leg is between his legs. Aria is lying curled around Rin also with her arm around Rin's waist. KAWAII!!

Ja Ne

Grz xxx Aria-Chan


End file.
